


blushed

by thepineapplegod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ...thats what we call that right, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, switch supremacy tho ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineapplegod/pseuds/thepineapplegod
Summary: "Wow, I think you're blushing even redder than that vibrator inside you."-nsfw dialogue prompt from tumblr, aka, in which komaeda finally convinces hinata to get him to use a vibrator on, or rather, in him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	blushed

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Dialogue Prompt: "Wow, I think you're blushing even redder than that vibrator inside you."
> 
> anon asked specifically for bottom!hinata in this and honestly?? excellent taste. this was fun to write even if its late cause theres one section i had to hype myself up to even do dhhhdhdhd
> 
> on another note, irrelevant to the story so feel free to skip over:
> 
> i was considering putting this in the drabble fic but i decided that since i tend to write over 2k words i'll make them their own oneshots and keep the drabble fic sfw, since that would feel the most convenient. so keep ur eyes out for it, as they say

“So, it’s fine, right?”

Had he not grown used to it, Hinata would have been disturbed at the nonchalant grin on Komaeda’s face compared to his own already feeling incredibly hot at the very sight of the silicone object he held in hand.

...He really shouldn’t get flustered over this, however. Afterall, he’s already agreed and talked about this beforehand.

A simple discussion about Komaeda wishing to get a chance to use a vibrator on him. And of course, Hinata had agreed, finding it only fair with how many times he’s used one Komaeda.

And yet…

The one Komaeda holds is a simple penetrative kind, definitely new, with a noticeable red color. It certainly was far from large- but bigger then what Hinata had initially expected.

Perhaps he had just been expecting one of the small, stringed ones. Though, maybe a bigger one _would_ be better…

As though sensing his hesitance, Komaeda falters. "Well, of course, if you changed your mind, we don't _have_ to-"

"NO," Hinata interrupts, only to immediately bite his tongue at just how loud he had accidentally been. "No, it's fine. We've… already gotten me ready, anyhow."

Right. If he could handle Komaeda's dick and nonstop teasing, he could handle something as simple as this. Besides, he doesn't want to drag this out for too long.

Komaeda pauses for a second, before regaining his smile. "Ah, excellent, then. Could you… spread your legs for me, again, Hinata-kun?"

Another wave of embarrassment briefly hits Hinata at the request. It's not even that lewd- in fact, it should be expected- but that doesn't stop him from averting eye contact with Komaeda as he obeys, allowing his knees to fall apart and become exposed. In order to become more comfortable, he finally lays down on his back, pressing his head against the pillows below him.

He doesn't have to look at Komaeda to tell his expression, but in a way, that only gets his face to heat up again, turning his head away even more. Unfortunately, on his back, he can't bury his face in the pillows fully like he usually does.

Hinata bites his lip when he finally feels the head of the toy push against his lube-slicked entrance, but can't keep in the shaky, quiet gasp when it's being pushed further in him.

It… really is a different sensation. Completely different from the ones they had sometimes used on his outer body or, of course, Komaeda's cock.

It's cold from it's material and the coat of lube Komaeda had lathered on it, and while it doesn't hurt, it doesn't feel good yet, either.

"If it gets too much, you'll warn me, right?" His boyfriend asks, his warm voice already enough to get Hinata to calm down. Ah, he _was_ the one who was making too much of a deal about this- of course, he could trust Komaeda. If it hurt, he'd pull it out in a second.

But instead of saying anything, Hinata merely nods, closing his eyes and instinctively holding his breath. He probably looks pathetic, like that, however, and so he brings his arms up to further cover his eyes from view.

Komaeda, at first, is incredibly gentle, like always. Pushing it in bit by bit, occasionally stopping whenever Hinata gave a noticeably rough shudder.

Still, Hinata isn't sure how much he can handle even _that_ , considering it only seems to drag on the event, making the toy feel much longer than it actually is.

As though having read his mind, Komaeda, who also seemed to be kind of impatient, easily thrusted the rest of the toy into Hinata, all the way up to the hilt.

This doesn't go without a reaction, as at the unexpected fast pressure, Hinata let out a gasp, digging his nails into his own arms, having forgotten he didn't have them on the sheet.

There's a second of silence, as he gets used to the deep intrusion, before Komaeda gives a hesitant, "are you okay?"

Hinata once again responds with only a nod. Despite him having not expected it, it hadn't _hurt_ , per say- but it still felt a little strange, and uncomfortable.

Or, so it did, before he distinctly felt Komaeda grab the hilt, gently dragging the toy out, and before Hinata can object, quickly pushing it back in, brushing his prostate head on.

Another cry leaves his throat, as his arms leave his face in order to properly grasp the pillow beneath him- only to catch sight of Komaeda's face, who looks as though he's finding the greatest possible joy from this, face dusted with red but focusing intently on Hinata's body, flickering from his face to see his reactions to his entrance and at his _psychical_ reactions.

At the sheer arousement of his gaze, Hinata once again covered his face with an arm, heat and embarrassment filling his senses.

Komaeda, however, merely chuckles at this.

"Aha, sorry, was that too much?" His voice is as cheerful as usual, but it has a certain undertone to it Hinata could only describe as _sultry_. "I just wanted to make sure I memorised all those spots correctly. Afterall, with these kinds of things, you sort of need to do the whole 'back and forth' to get the most pleasure. At least, that's how it is for me."

Hinata can't get any words out of his throat, and so he once again responds simply, this time with a small grumble. Komaeda seems to also find humor in this.

"Here, Hinata-kun," and he takes a hold of the arm Hinata was using to cover his face, pushing it out of the way.

Hinata had kept his eyes open this time, and in this position, he had no choice but to make eye contact with Komaeda. He doesn't find it much fair that _he_ looked much more stable then himself, aside from the obvious arousal. 

In fact, he looks almost amused, and Hinata is reminded of why exactly he enjoyed keeping his head buried in pillows.

"Wow," is his unneeded observant, "I think you're blushing even redder than that vibrator inside you."

This is what finally seems to get the words out of Hinata, somehow finding it in himself to be peeved despite the current situation. "Well, obviously, you _ass_ ," he objects, covering Komaeda's face with his hand, though not with enough pressure to actually push him away, much less hurt him. "When you do shit like this, I…"

"Aha, are you actually peeved at me?" Luckily Komaeda _didn't_ take the wrong idea from this, merely grabbing ahold of the hand used to block him and entwining it with his own, in order to properly pin it beside Hinata's head. "Apologies, then. It's hard for me not to tease you when your reactions are so… _cute_."

Ah, that word again. With how many times he's used it when they're together like this, Hinata would figure it was one of Komaeda's favorite words.

He opens his mouth to say something, though he's not sure exactly what yet, only for Komaeda to seize that opportunity to bring their mouths together. 

It's embarrassing just how easily Hinata finds himself melting into the kiss, allowing himself to shut his eyes and fully revel in the feeling of their tongues together. 

It's undignified and sloppy, but it's enough to get him into a bit of haze, to the point where when Komaeda pulls away and warns that he's going to "turn it on", he isn't quite sure what he means until it's too late.

Luckily, Komaeda starts the toy at an incredibly low pace, but with it still being pushed against his prostate, Hinata still reacts wildly, giving out a strangled noise as he tilts his head up.

Right. How did he forget it was a VIBRATOR?

The feeling is almost completely foreign, the faint buzz that courses through him surprisingly pleasurable, compared to the previous uncomfortableness he had felt before.

"Good?" Comes Komaeda's almost concerned voice, Hinata hearing it only distinctly.

"Yeah," he manages, his voice already slightly strained, and he almost considers just shutting up when he realises it. " _Really_ good."

Encouraged, Hinata feels as Komaeda grabs onto the hilt of the toy, before _slowly_ pushing and thrusting it in, bit by bit.

Hinata had his eyes squeezed shut so hard he was practically seeing patterns. He keeps a hand to his mouth, as though trying to muffle any more noises from his mouth, but for the most part, failing.

Even just this is overwhelming, Komaeda purposely brushing past all his sensitive parts, but the vibrations still hitting them dead on.

And when Komaeda tests pushing up the intensity level, it only has Hinata writhing more, abandoning the idea of covering his mouth in favor of grabbing onto the sheets beneath him.

" _Fuck,_ " He exclaims, squinting open his eyes only enough to make out a blurry view of the ceiling, " _good, that feels good, Komaeda-_ "

And all at once, when it feels like it was going to go for another amp, the pleasure stops as the vibrations suddenly turn off with a click.

Hinata's eyes suddenly snap open fully, looking through his haze as though seeing would help him find out why it stopped.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," is Komaeda's small apology, and Hinata uses his spare strength to prop himself up on his elbows in order to look at him properly.

While he no doubt looks much worse, Komaeda still looks like a bit of a mess himself, face flushed red and eyes reflecting that of almost desperation.

"It's just that I'm close to my limit too," and he pauses briefly to sit up on his knees, making a point as he slinks his fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down enough to reveal his cock, the tip already dotted with pre cum. A small smile and a low voice asking a simple question of, “can I?”

With how fast he feels his face fluster, Hinata wishes he had just kept himself lying down, but instead reverts to looking away once again. Despite this, he nods, by now probably afraid of his own voice sounding weird.

Well, to be perfectly honest, he had been expecting them to try out the vibrator more, but he wasn’t going to object to doing it the “natural” way. It really wasn’t a big deal, afterall.

And so he gets back in a comfortable position for Komaeda to get on top of him, happily allowing him to bring their mouths together again, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Though the kiss gets more sloppy when Komaeda takes their dicks in one hand, grinding them together in a way that has Hinata moaning into his mouth, though it isn’t as intense as it was when the vibrator was on.

But that quickly changes, when almost out of nowhere, Komaeda uses his free hand to switch back _on_ the toy.

Komaeda was lucky he was wearing a shirt, or Hinata would have definitely scratched him hard enough to bleed, with how hard he clutches onto his short sleeves.

He makes a strangled, loud gasp, that separates the kiss for only a moment, before Komaeda merely deepens it once again.

Overstimulation hits Hinata like a truck, with the frotting that only gets more messy as pre cum spills over themselves, and as Komaeda uses his spare hand to do the “back and forth” that he had before. Combined with the almost suffocating feeling of groaning into each other’s mouths, his head is already getting into that hazy state that only Komaeda can make him feel.

“ _Nng- ha- Nagi-!_ ” incomprehensible cries spill out of his mouth whenever Komaeda leaves it for a split second in order to take a breath, but never objecting to any of it. Because in that haze is an unfathomable pleasure, whenever Komaeda brushed their tips together, or when the vibrations directly hit his sensitive spots- feelings that are quickly building up to an orgasm.

He knows that Komaeda is getting close too, when he finally breaks their kiss(that was hardly a kiss anymore, but just a wet clambering of tongues), and instead moves to teasing Hinata’s collarbone with nips and sucks, not even bothering to continue thrusting the toy into him. But that’s unneeded anyways, because any lost pleasure is made up for by him turning it up a full _notch_.

After that, Hinata is most definitely doomed to not last any longer. His instincts take over him, as he digs into both Komaeda’s hair and shirt like it’s a lifeline, toes curling up in the sheets, and all at once, his vision goes blurry.

If he makes any noise in his climax, he doesn’t hear it, and he briefly thinks that he must have passed out with just how hard he had come.

When he regains his senses after what feels like a half-hour, his breaths are heavy, barely registering Komaeda in a similar state on top of him. He does, however, register the feeling of the vibrator still buzzing inside him, but by now, it’s just uncomfortable. He reaches a shaky hand to shut it off, but Komaeda beats him to it, and with a small click, he finally feels relieved.

They stay in that state for what feels like hours, before Komaeda finally speaks up, his voice still exhausted.

“So, _ha_ , how was it?”

Hinata opens his mouth to respond, but he can’t find the right to say, so he merely let a single word spill out of his throat; “ _Wow._ ”

Had he had the strength, he probably would have lightly hit the top of Komaeda’s head when he heard his giggle ring in his ears.


End file.
